Lukier
by Underground star
Summary: Collaboration between me and Rock Chick Loves The Fic so check her out and ps this Luke Lucas and Kier Kemp so enjoy... ;)


Right ok guys, there isn't enough lukier actually I couldn't find any so here is my attempt please comment if you think I should do more xXx OK GUYS THIS WAS ORIGINALLY MY STORY BUT MY FRIEND, ROCK CHICK LOVES THE FIC, CAME ALONG AND WRITE QUITE A LOT OF IT SO CHECK HER OUT TO xXx

I made my way to Kier's house I finally decided to tell him how I felt and I was really nervous, I just hope he's home. I took out my phone and dialled Kier's number "hello" Kier said when he finally answered "hey Kier, you home alone?" I asked nerves noticeable in my voice "I am indeed, why?" he asked _`I could tell he was confused`_ "I just need to talk to you is all" I replied "oh well okie dokie, I'm at my house" he informed me "ok I'll be round in about 10 minutes" I told him then we both hung up, `_ok now I'm really scared`_ I walked round to Kier's the wind blowing through my shoulder length red and black hair, the wind made my lips go dry so I licked them once going over my shiny snake bites once. `_oh god, oh god`_ is all I thought as I got to Kier's front door, I knocked on it lightly waiting for Kier to answer "hold on I'm comin" he shouted from the other side "take your time" I laughed back, he opened the door and his hair was clinging to his face _`clearly he had just had a shower`_ with nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist "no what if I was some sort of burglar and you had to fight me like that" I laughed "I'd whip you with it" he smiled back so I had to look down to hide the blush that was appearing on my face. "Okay so what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he led me into his living room "umm… before I tell you will you promise you wont hate me?" "Luke why would I hate you? Your one of my best friends" he chuckled "well….I like you" I said to quiet for him to hear "excuse me?" he asked "ok, I'm just gonna come straight out and say it Kier I like you as in a lot but I get it if you don't feel the same way" I admitted truthfully looking at the ground, he put his hand under my chin and lifting my head so I could look into his eyes "Luke, and I'm gonna come right out and say it, I like you to" he replied crashing our lips together `_that took me buy surprise` _he pulled away and I already missed the contact of his lips.

I gasped in surprise and pulled away, staring at him wide eyed. "What the fuck just happened?" I stammered, staring into his oceanic brown eyes. "W-What do you mean?" He stuttered. I just stared at him for a second, taking in just what had literally just happened. "Uh" Kier said. I looked at my feet for a second and then back up at him. "Fuck it. Kier I fucking love you, you have no say in this" I chuckled. I pulled him towards me, connecting our lips once more, but he responded much quicker than I had expected he would. His hands snaked around my neck, pulling me closer to him, feeling the dampness of his bare chest through my clothes. "Is this really happening?" He muttered between kisses. I nodded my head with a quick "mmhmm" before continuing to kiss him. His arms disappeared from around my neck and fell to the bottom of my shirt, he began to tug it playfully, pleadingly looking into my eyes, his eyes we're filled with excitement and lust. He tugged my shirt again and I nodded in reply, He smirked confidently before pulling my shirt over my head, messing my hair up.

His hands returned to the back of my neck, and he started lacing my hair between his fingers, tugging it just enough to hurt slightly. "Kier" I moaned into his ear, nuzzling my head into his neck, kissing pale freckles, which are buried beneath his longish fringe. He moaned deeply. He backed me up until I was pushed up against the wall, soon enough I felt something dig lightly into my leg, making me gasp lightly.

His left arm moved to the side of me, sliding under my arm, which rested on my hip, grabbing the door handle and pushing it open, before leading me in.

I breathed against his neck as he pulled me close, knocking me down and onto the bed, making him giggle.

"Lucasssssss" He hissed my last name lowly, as I bit down onto his neck, leaving an evident mark. I left more bruises, which surely would need a lot of explaining later, but it didn't matter right now.

His hands snaked down my bare torso, landing at the hem of my jeans, running his nail across my tan line, before unbuttoning them, and slowly pulling them down. We flipped over, so I was on top of him. I was down to my boxers, and he was down to a loose fitting towel. I felt friction between us, every little move caused the slightest of friction, making both of us shudder. He grinded his hips against mine, and scratched the back of my neck, enough to draw blood, luckily I had sort of a thing for pain, especially like this.

He chuckled lightly when he felt the blood on my neck "ooopppsssiiieee daisy" he laughed "your gonna pay for that Kemp" I responded looking down at him "I'm gonna hold you to that" he laughed. "You wanna see a magic trick?" I asked, a hint of evilness to my voice "umm I'm not sure anymore" he replied "DISAPPEAR" I laughed pulling his towel clean off "that's not even funny" he laughed "then why are you going red?" I asked deviously "fuck you!" he said sticking his tongue out "that's what I was aiming for" I replied "You forgot something" Kier muttered, kissing my jawline. "What babe?" I replied. What on earth could we have forgotten at this point? "Pant's off. I got no patience. Thought you'd know that by now, the grudges I hold before shows should show that thing off" He chuckled. I shrugged, and realised I was still partially clothed, but obviously tenting.

His hands snaked to the top of my boxers, but instead of pulling them off, he slipped his hand inside of them, skimming across my shaft lightly, making me groan. "Fucking tease" I hissed, biting his lip. He hissed and pulled my boxers away, releasing my length from its confines.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered. He nodded, and re-flipped us over, him mounting me once again.

"I'm topping" Kier announced. "No fucking way!" I protested. "I'm older and you take waaaay longer to get ready in the morning, I'm topping" He taxed his position and kissed me on the lips.

This kiss was dirty, smutty, and god damn-sexy. His tongue graced my bottom lip, then pushing back my teeth caressing my tongue with his. He got up off the bed. "I'll be back before you know it" He whispered into my ear, running out of the room. "I actually don't know why this is in Laurence's room.. I'm not answering any questions though…." He said embarrassingly. I laughed awkwardly, he climbed back on top of me, placing his lips onto mine once more.

"This will probably hurt, try not to think about it" He whispered. "but where's the fun in that?" I asked, he just smiled at me "what ever you say" he said kissing my neck as he slicked himself up "you ready?" he asked in a low growl "just do it" I whined. He pushed into me hard and fast "does it hurt?" he asked concern clear in his voice "yeah, like a bitch" I replied "sowwy baby" he said sarcastically, after a minute he started thrusting into me making me moan and arch of the bed beneath me "I love the noise you make when I hit your spot" he commented in a low sexy voice, I just moaned in response. "Ahh Luke I'm so close" he moaned "come on my sweet" I moaned back before he came deep inside of me and it wasn't long till I came too all over my stomach and a little on his chest "that was…" he trailed off "yeah" was my only response "Kier I really do love you" I said truthfully "and the same to you, now get some sleep" he said "as you command" I replied before entering the land of dreams…


End file.
